M1 Garand
M1 Garand – amerykański półautomatyczny karabin występujący we wszystkich grach z serii Call of Duty, których akcja rozgrywa się podczas II wojny światowej. Dodatkowo znaleźć go można w Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare i Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Finest Hour (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 M1 Garand jest zazwyczaj bronią startową w kampanii amerykańskiej tej gry. Jest również bardzo często bronią używaną przez przyjaciół. M1 Garand jest ulubioną bronią szeregowego Braeburna, ponieważ używa go we wszystkich misjach kampani amerykańskiej Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 Najczęściej używana broń przez żołnierzy amerykańskich w grze, częściej niż np. słynnego Tommy Gun'a. Dzięki temu nie jest trudne znalezienie amunicji do niego, a na przykład z amunicją do Thompsona czy BAR'a mogą być później problemy. W trybie multiplayer występuje także wersja z granatnikiem. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Podczas kodowania tej broni Treyarch wykorzystało zasoby z Call of Duty 3. Zmiany dotyczą głównie dźwięków wystrzału i modelu przeładowania, niespotykanego wcześniej w serii. Kampania M1 Garand pojawia się jako standardowy karabin na wyposażeniu wojsk amerykańskich i gracz może go spotkać na dowolnej misji z kampanii na Pacyfiku z wyłączeniem "Black Cats". Zwykle występuje bez dodatków, warto jednak pamiętać o innych konfiguracjach: * "Mały opór", gdzie można spotkać wersję z bagnetem, * "Twarde lądowanie" oraz "Nieugięty", gdzie gracz może znaleźć wersję z granatnikiem i 20 granatami w zapasie. Karabin charakteryzuje się wysokimi obrażeniami, przejrzystym celownikiem mechanicznym, a w odróżnieniu od poprzednich części osadzonych w okresie II wojny światowej można przeładować go w dowolnym momencie. Dodatkowo nie będzie problemów z uzupełnieniem braków w zapasie amunicji. Multiplayer M1 Garand jest do odblokowania na 17. poziomie. W porównaniu do innych broni z klasy karabinów charakteryzuje się dość sporym odrzutem, przez co korzystanie z niego na bliskim dystansie może sprawić poważne problemy. Dodatkowo ma dość długi czas przeładowania niepełnego magazynka. Jednak sprawdza się na dalekim i średnim dystansie, a wysokie obrażenia pozwalające na zabicie 3 trafieniami w korpus pozwalają na wybór innego atutu 2. poziomu niż Moc obalająca. Ciekawym rozwiązaniem jest także zamontowanie lunety, która gracz odblokowuje wykonując wyzwanie Strzelec IV, Wtedy też otrzymuje broń działającą na podobnej zasadzie, co M21 z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, tak więc charakteryzuje się większą szybkostrzelnością mając przy tym mniejsze mnożniki obrażeń niż karabiny wyborowe. Ze względu na swoje parametry jest dość rzadko spotykany. Dostępne dodatki: * Tłumik błysku * Bagnet * Granat z wyrzutni podlufowej * Luneta snajperska Tryb zombie Karabin pojawia się we wszystkich mapach jako broń do wylosowania w skrzynce losującej zarówno w wersji bez dodatków jak i z granatnikiem. Dodatkowo w Verruckt i Shi No Numa wersję bez dodatków można kupić ze ściany za 600 punktów. Karabin traci skuteczność około 5 rundy, będąc potem jedynie narzędziem do nabijania punktów, a wersja z dodatkiem może być pomocna przy robieniu powolnych zombie. Jednak pomimo swoich niewątpliwych zalet gracze często się jej pozbywają na rzecz potężniejszych broni. Karabin po ulepszeniu nazywa się M100. Ulepszenie poprawia ogólne parametry broni zwiększając znacznie jej bojową użyteczność, jednak wciąż jest niezwykle rzadko spotykana. M1 Garand a M100 Call of Duty: World at War (DS) (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops Karabin pojawia się jedynie w wersji bez dodatków w Verrückt i Shi No Numa, przy czym jedynie jako broń ze ściany za 600 punktów. W przypadku innych parametrów nie różni się od wersji z World at War. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare M1 Garand został dodany do Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare w aktualizacji z 23 lutego 2016 r. w wersji na Xbox One i miesiąc później w wersji na PC i PlayStation 4. Call of Duty: Inifnite Warfare M1 Garand, oznaczony tu jako M1, pojawia się w trybie multiplayer oraz trybie zombie. Multiplayer M1 jest przypisany do kategorii "karabin wyborowy", podczas gdy dodatki które można dla niego zdobyć pochodzą z kategorii karabinów szturmowych. Dzieli więc wszystkie zdolności snajperek, takie jak np. możliwość zabicia niezranionego wroga jednym trafieniem, nie mając przy tym domyślnie lunety jako elementu wyposażenia. Widoczną wadą broni jest brak możliwości manualnego przeładowania, co niektórych graczy może wpędzić w poważne tarapaty. Tryb zombie Karabin pojawia się jako jedna z pierwszych broni możliwych do kupienia za 500 punktów. Na początku rozgrywki jest to dobra broń zdolna do zabicia zombie trafieniem w głowę do 6 rundy, a w przypadku wersji z dodatkami także w późniejszych rundach. Cierpi jednak z powodu drastycznego spadku skuteczności w dalszych etapach rozgrywki, co jest spowodowane m. in. niską szybkostrzelnością. Broń można ulepszyć – za pierwszym razem gracz uzyskuje karabin T-money, a za drugim Dawcę Organów. Pierwsze ulepszenie poprawia ogólne parametry broni, podczas gdy drugie tylko szybkostrzelność. Call of Duty: WWII (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki *W Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops można go przeładować w dowolnym momencie. *W Call of Duty: World at War w wyzwaniach jest napisane, że lunetę gracz odblokowuje kończąc wyzwanie Strzelec III, chociaż w rzeczywistości wymagany jest Strzelec IV. Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: Finest Hour Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty 3 Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: WWII Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia